


Revenge

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: The Other Niece [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy didn't see the carnage first hand, as she hadn't wanted to risk Roy catching her in the heat of the moment, but the cameras she'd had Willow plant around his training center captured the moment beautifully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Revenge  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Young Justice  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Young Justice is mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/438159.html)  
>  **Summary:** _Buffy didn't see the carnage first hand, as she hadn't wanted to risk Roy catching her in the heat of the moment, but the cameras she'd had Willow plant around his training center captured the moment beautifully._  
>  **Author's Note:** I'm currently traveling with my family and I am typing this on my mother's iPad. I apologize for any typing errors and promise to come back and do some cleanup once I have a bonafide computer again. ^^;  
>  **Author's Note 2:** This story follows my stories [The Other Niece](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/461084.html) and [Squid](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/466726.html).

"Here ya go, Roy." Buffy smiled sweetly as she handed over the requested quiver of arrows before leaning back in her seat. The red and black clad archer examined the quiver cursorily before setting it to one side to give the blonde a smirk.

"So I heard that you've been given probationary permission to join the team?" One red eyebrow arched at her in amusement, and her expression soured somewhat.

"Have I told you yet how much I hate you? As in, with the passion of a thousand burning suns?" Her tone was as dry as the look she directed at her old friend, who she'd decided needed a visit in light of certain recent events. Like that thing where he'd all but forced her to join the newest superhero team without even telling her about it until it was pretty much a done deal.

"You'll get over it," he answered knowingly, smirking wider at her in satisfaction. "Besides, as we've already discussed, it puts you in the perfect position to monitor this mysterious 'niece' that has appeared."

"I don't know, Roy," Buffy quibbled in response, not ready let to let him fully have this victory. "She seems pretty nice so far. A good shot, too. Maybe even better than you."

"Not likely," the ever testy redhead growled, the smirk finally disappearing as he snatched up his bow. Buffy couldn't fully bite back the laughter his reaction garnered, but then he was starting to notch an arrow from the quiver, and she spoke up once more.

"Don't worry, Mr. Serious, I have her in my sights. Nice or not, she is _not_ Uncle Ollie's niece, so she's definitely hiding something. The question is just _what_."

"I spoke to Kaldur; there's a spy on the team, and he's investigating. You should be above suspicion, since you're too new to account for some of the information leaked, but be careful. Don't interfere with his investigation, and don't let them know that you know as well."

"My lips are sealed, see?" The blonde drew her fingers across her lips in the universal motion of zipping them, drawing the tiniest bit of a laugh from Roy.

"Good. Glad to know I can count on you for this." And them, that said, the pulled the first arrow from the quiver and notched it on his bow.

Casually, Buffy stood from her seat with a long stretch. A large yawn preceded her oh so casual tone, "Well, I better get out of here. You know, training to do, teams to investigate." Roy was almost ready to loose the first arrow, and her tone picked up speed. "Better go, I'll catch ya later!"

As the arrow left Roy's bow, she darted out the door of his training area at record Slayer speed. A split second later, the arrow exploded against the target in a rain of pink glitter. Right about the time the the entire quiver, now resting across Roy's back, exploded as well.

Buffy didn't see the carnage first hand, as she hadn't wanted to risk Roy catching her in the heat of the moment, but the cameras she'd had Willow plant around his training center captured the moment beautifully, and provided some _excellent_ blackmail material for future use.


End file.
